Stanton A. Coblentz
Stanton Arthur Coblentz (August 24, 1896 - September 6, 1982) was an American poet and science fiction author. Life Coblentz was born in San Francisco, California. He received a Master's Degree in English literature and then began publishing poetry during the early 1920s. His first published science fiction was "The Sunken World," a satire about Atlantis, in Amazing Stories Quarterly for July, 1928. The next year, he published a novel, The Wonder Stick. But poetry and history were his greatest strengths. Coblentz tended to write satirically. He also wrote books of literary criticism and nonfiction concerning historical subjects. From the 1940s through the 1960s he published and edited the literary magazine Wings: A magazine of verse, and published books of poetry and poetics under the imprint of Wings Press.Coblentz, Stanton A. listings, John W. Doull Bookseller. Web, Mar. 14, 2013. He died in Monterey, California. Adventures of a Freelancer: The literary exploits and autobiography of Stanton A. Coblentz was published the year after his death. Publications Poetry *''The Thinker, and other poems''. New York: James T. White, 1923. *''The Lone Adventurer'' (long poem). Unicorn Press 1927. **revised, San Jose, CA: Redwood Press, 1975. *''Shadows on a Wall''. Poetic Publications, 1930.Shadows on a Wall. Google Books, Web, Mar. 15, 2013. * The Enduring Flame: A sonnet sequence. New York: Paebar, 1932.The Enduring Flame: A sonnet sequence, Brown University Library, Brown University. Web, Mar. 15, 2013. * Songs of the Redwoods, and other poems. Overland/Outwest, 1933. *''The Merry Hunt, and other poems''. Boston: Bruce Humphries, 1934. * The Pageant of Man. New York: Wings Press, 1936; Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1947. * Songs by the Wayside. New York: Wings Press, 1938. *''Winds of Chaos''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1942. * Green Vistas. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1943. *''Armageddon''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1943. * The Mountain of the Sleeping Maiden and other poems. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1946. *''Garnered Sheaves''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1949. *''Redwood Poems''. Naturegraph, 1961. *''Selected Short Poems''. Redwood Press, 1974. *''Atlantis, and other poems''. Literary Learning, LLC, 2011.Atlantis and Other Poems, Google Books, Web, Mar. 14, 2013 Fiction *''The Wonder Stick''. New York: Cosmopolitan Book Corporation, 1929. *''Youth Madness''. London: Utopian Publications, 1945. ** revised as The Planet of Youth. Los Angeles, CA: Fantasy Publishing, 1952. *''When the Birds Fly South''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1945. *''The Sunken World: A romance of Atlantis''. (Los Angeles, CA: Fantasy Publishing, 1948. *''After 12,000 Years''. Los Angeles, CA: Fantasy Publishing, 1950. *''Into Plutonian Depths''. New York: Avon Books, 1950. *''Under the Triple Suns''. Reading, PA: Fantasy Press, 1955. *''Hidden World''. New York: Avalon Books, 1957. **revised as In Caverns Below. New York: Garland Publishing, 1975. *''The Blue Barbarians'' . New York: Avalon Books, 1958. *''Next Door to the Sun''. New York: Avalon Books, 1960 *''The Runaway World''. New York: Avalon Books, 1961 *''The Last of the Great Race''. New York: Arcadia House, 1964. *''The Lizard Lords''. New York: Avalon Books, 1964. *''The Lost Comet''. New York: Arcadia House, 1964. *''The Day the World Stopped''. New York: Avalon Books, 1968. *"Flight Through Tomorrow"'. Project Gutenberg, 2009. (first appeared July 1947 Fantasy Book) *"The Cosmic Deflector ". Project Gutenberg, 2010. (first appeared January 1943 Amazing). Outlander series *''The Moon People''. New York: Avalon Books, 1964. *''The Crimson Capsule''. New York: Avalon Books, 1967. **reprinted as The Animal People. New York: Belmont Books, 1970. *''The Island People''. New York: Belmont Books, 1971. Non-fiction *''The Decline of Man''. New York: Minton Balch, 1925. *''Marching Men: The story of war''. Unicorn Press, 1927. *''The Answer of the Ages''. Cosmopolitan Book Corp. 1931. *''The Rise of the Anti-Poets''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1955. *''Magic Casements: A guidebook for poets''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1957. *''Villains and Vigilantes: The fabulous story of James King of William and of pioneer justice in California. Thomas Yoseloff, 1957. '' *''An Editor Looks at Poetry''. MIll Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1958. *''My Life in Poetry''. New York: Bookman Associates, 1959. *''The Long Road to Humanity''. Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. *''The Swallowing Wilderness: The Life of a Frontiersman: James Ohio Pattie''. Thomas Yoseloff, 1961. *''The Generation that Forgot to Sing''. Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1962.Coblentz, Stanton A. listings, John W. Doull Bookseller. Web, Mar. 14, 2013. *''Demons, Witch Doctors, and Modern Men''. Thomas Yoseloff, 1965. *''The Poetry Circus''. New York: Hawthorn Books, 1967. *''From Arrow to Atom Bomb: The psychological history of war''. Perpetua Books, 1967. *''Ten Crises in Civilization''. Muller, 1967.Search results = Stanton A. Coblentz, Abe Books. Mar. 15, 2013. *''The Pageant of the New World''. Berkeley, CA: Diablo, 1968. *''The Power Trap''. A.S. Barnes, 1970. *''Militant Dissenters''. Gazelle Book Services, 1971. *''Challenge to Man's Survival. Gazelle Book Services, 1972. '' *''Adventures of a Freelancer: The literary exploits and autobiography of Stanton A. Coblentz'' (with Dr Jeffrey M Elliot). San Bernardino, CA: Borgo Press, 1993. Juvenile *''Senator Goose, and other rhymes'' (illustrated by Ruth Lee Morris). Mill Valley, CA: Wings Press, 1940. Edited *''Modern American Lyrics: An anthology''. New York: Minton Balch, 1924. *''The Music Makers: An anthology of recent American poetry''. Bernard Ackerman, 1945. *''Unseen Wings: The living poetry of man's immortality''. New York: Beechhurst, 1949. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.Coblentz, Stanton A., Encyclopedia of Science Fiction, September 9, 2012. SFE Ltd., Web, Mar. 14, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *"Eagles and Snails" ;Books * * *Bibliography at Museum of Learning ;Audio / video *Stanton A. Coblentz at SFF Audio. ;About *Coblentz, Stanton A. at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction. *Stanton A. Coblenz at the University of Texas (brief article about the science fiction written by Coblentz, with many hyperlinked references) *Stanton A. Coblenz: An author maligned Category:1896 births Category:1982 deaths Category:American science fiction writers Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets